Psycho (1998)
| directed by = Gus Van Sant | written by = Joseph Stefano | produced by = Brian Grazer John Marshall Gus Van Sant James Whitaker Dany Wolf | music by = Bernard Herrmann | cinematography = Christopher Doyle | edited by = Amy E. Duddleston | distributed by = Universal Pictures Image Entertainment | release date(s) = December 4th, 1998 | mpaa rating = | running time = 105 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 | gross revenue = $37,141,130 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Psycho is an American horror film of the pyscho-thriller subgenre. It is a remake of the classic 1960 suspense thriller Psycho directed by Alfred Hitchcock, based upon the 1959 novel by Robert Bloch. The film was directed by Gus Van Sant and produced by Universal Pictures and Image Entertainment. It was released theatrically in the United States on December 4th, 1998. The film stars Vince Vaughn in the role of mentally disturbed hotel manager Norman Bates. The other main characters from the film include Anne Heche as Bates' infamous shower victim, Marion Crane, Julianne Moore as her sister Lila Crane and Viggo Mortensen as Sam Loomis. Plot Cast Appearances * Norman Bates * Marion Crane * Lila Crane * Sam Loomis * Milton Arbogast * Doctor Simon * Sheriff Chambers * Tom Cassidy * Mister Lowery * Mrs. Chambers * Caroline * Bob Summerfield * Norma Bates * Arizona :* Phoenix :* Bates Motel * Butcher knife * Skeleton * Car dealer * Detective * District Attorney * Doctor * Patrolman * Police chief * Psychiatrist * Psychopath * Sheriff * Thief * Transvestite * 1990s * Birds * Domineering mother * Motel * Multiple personality disorder * Psychopathy * Swamps Notes * Based on the 1959 novel Psycho by Robert Bloch. * Production on Psycho began on July 6th, 1998. Principal filming concluded on August 26th, 1998. Exterior shots were films in Los Angeles, California and Phoenix, Arizona. Set shots were filmed at Studio 12 at Universal Studios, California. * Psycho '98 has been critically panned by both reviewers and movie audiences and is universally reviled; often because it is believed to be an unnecessary remake of an iconic, beloved film, but also because of director Gus Van Sant's decision to copy every single frame of the original in his homage to the Hitchcock classic. * This is largely considered the first of what will become many remakes of classic horror films, though the trend doesn't really begin taking off for several more years. * Roy Brocksmith is uncredited in this film. * Gus Van Sant makes a cameo appearance as a man talking to another man in a cowboy hat. This is a nod to Alfred Hitchcock's cameo in the original Psycho as a man walking across the street. Van Sant is uncredited in the film in this capacity. * Rose Marie provides the voice for Norma Bates in this film. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Psycho at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Female partial nudity; Female rear nudity; Male rear nudity ---- Category:Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1998/Films Category:December, 1998/Films Category:Remakes Category:Based on a novel Category:Theatrically released films Category:Universal Pictures Category:P/Films Category:Gus Van Sant/Director Category:Joseph Stefano/Writer Category:Brian Grazer/Producer Category:John Marshall/Producer Category:Gus Van Sant/Producer Category:James Whitaker/Associate producer Category:Dany Wolf/Executive producer Category:Bernard Herrmann/Composer Category:Christopher Doyle/Cinematographer Category:Amy E. Duddleston/Editor Category:Vince Vaughn/Actor Category:Anne Heche/Actor Category:Julianne Moore/Actor Category:Viggo Mortensen/Actor Category:William H. Macy/Actor Category:Philip Baker Hall/Actor Category:James Remar/Actor Category:Flea/Actor Category:Gus Van Sant/Actor